


#13 Movie night

by HanHan_Solo156



Series: Hanhan’s Rammstein short stories [12]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: But Paul to the rescue, Gen, Having fun with friends, M/M, Movie Night, October challenge, Richard is scared, and slight fluff, cottage, halloween fic, horror movie, weird stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanHan_Solo156/pseuds/HanHan_Solo156
Summary: A creepy cottage in the middle of the forest is a perfect place to watch a horror movie with your friends - for Richard though, it’s difficult to admit that the flick actually scares the hell out of him. Luckily, he doesn’t have to sleep alone that night.





	#13 Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't come up with anything from prompt #12 so I cheated and jumped straight to prompt #13 instead. :D

_The prompt: After watching a horror movie, the characters claim they weren’t scared at all. However, once the house is quiet and dark, they’re suddenly hiding under their covers in fear._

* * *

It had become a tradition for their band to spend a weekend in the darkest part of the year in a rented cottage in the middle of nowhere. Usually, their gathering involved eating, playing board games, drinking, watching crappy movies from Ollie’s collection and more drinking.

Tonight, Ollie had decided they should watch in honor of Halloween one of his favorite horror movies, Blair Witch Project. Richard would have preferred to watch something completely brainless while Paul would have wanted to - even though not admitting it out loud - watch romantic movies, especially with Ryan Gosling. But, in Ollie’s opinion, Halloween wasn’t a real one without a horror flick, so they all had to agree with their bassist’s choice.

Richard tried his best to concentrate on the movie, but it was so dull that he kept browsing his phone. It had bad quality and the plot was too messy for his active brain to follow.

But, as the flick went on, he stopped his mindless browsing, and without noticing it, his eyes were glued on the screen. Scene by scene it got scarier - and more bizarre.

Even though he pretended to be amused at Paul’s and Flake’s screams at the creepiest parts, he had to admit at the end that he was scared as well - the movie had left him with a disturbing feeling and questions.

_What on earth happened to those people in the end?_

_Who the hell was that witch?_

Till had fallen asleep already at the beginning and woke up just when the lights were turned back on. He yawned and asked: “Did I miss something?”

“Nothing really, it was just a mediocre flick to intimidate teenagers,” Schneider answered.

“No way, that was one of the scariest shits ever!” Paul yelled, disagreeing with their drummer. Flake - who was pale as a ghost - next to him nodded as well.

They kept arguing for a while whether the movie was scary or not, but Richard remained silent, deep in his own thoughts.

When they got fed up - and still disagreeing with each other - they all retreated to their own rooms.

Richard was exhausted but still, he kept rolling in his tiny bunk bed - when he closed his eyes, disturbingly vivid images from the movie kept looping on. The howling wind outside - which felt like it was shaking the whole ancient cottage - didn’t really help.

And what was the worst was the fact that he desperately needed to take a leak, but the toilet was outside in a warehouse, far away from the main building. The idea of going there alone wasn’t really tempting and he was too ashamed to ask anyone to come with him - especially Schneider would call him a chicken for the rest of his life if he would hear that their lead guitarist was too scared to go to pee alone. Richard shivered for the thought.

Even though trying his best to ignore the pressure on his bladder, Richard couldn’t stand it anymore and with a sigh, he stood up. This didn’t make any sense - an adult man being freaked out because of a dumb movie. There wasn’t anything to be afraid of, it was just his imagination. He tried to talk sense to himself: they had been here several times before and it was far away from the city so the probability of somebody coming here was close to zero. What was he really thinking?

He didn’t want the fear to take control over him, so he finally decided to go outside, take that damn leak and smoke a cigarette to calm his nerves down.

When Richard was outside, he almost ran to the toilet - it felt like it was even further away than before - and after his job was done, he lighted up a cigarette, staring at the darkness. His heart was pounding rapidly, and his hands were slightly shaking. He kept mumbling: “See, there’s nothing to be afraid of, how foolish you were earlier…stop being a coward.”

Just after he dumped the cigarette and was heading back inside, his vigilant senses caught something. He held his breath and shivered from head to toe - this time, not only because of the chilly wind. From a nearby pond, he heard at first splashing which was followed by other noise. He didn’t hear properly what it was - steps? Richard was now totally sure that something or _someone_, was approaching him.

All kinds of horror scenarios flashing in his mind, he spurted back inside. He slammed the door loudly and didn’t even bother to worry if somebody had been woken up by it.

_Holy shit, what on earth am I going to do now? _Sleeping alone in his room was definitely out of question - he was way too restless and alarmed now.

While his mind kept thinking about what to do in the eerily silent hall, he noticed that there was still light on in Paul’s room. Without hesitating the slightest bit, he entered there.

“Reesh, what is it?” Paul asked and put his book away - his friend had broken in without even knocking, panting heavily. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“I-I…saw something…” Richard gulped and pointed the window. “Paul, someone is there, I’m totally sure and we are just happily sleeping here in peace!”

Paul sighed and made a space on his narrow bunk bed. “Come here,” he said, patting the place next to him.

“B-but if it’s a burglar or murderer…”

“I said, come here.”

With trembling steps, Richard followed the command and laid down next to his fellow guitarist. Paul pulled him closer, squeezing him tightly - he noticed that his friend was actually shaking.

“What happened to you?” Paul asked, stroking the other man’s arm gently.

“I-I honestly have no idea, but something’s going on…” He turned to Paul and looked at him with wide eyes. “You h-have to believe me…”

“Of course, I believe you. What did you see?”

“I heard something from the pond…something was approaching me…that or he…it was coming to us.”

“Do you think it was a person? Maybe it could have been an animal, wandering alone.”

“I-I really have no idea, I c-couldn’t see shit really.”

“Do you want to have a look? I can come with you.”

Richard nodded and Paul took his flashlight. They went outside hand in hand - Paul wanted to assure his friend that there was nothing to worry about. Maybe the movie was just too much for his vivid imagination.

When they reached the pond, Richard pointed at the distance. “It was there…that something. I heard it.”

Paul checked the place with his flashlight. “Hmm, weird, I don’t see anything.”

“Do you think I’m going crazy?”

“You’re not crazy,” Paul assured and kept searching. They checked the surroundings and even inside the warehouse but didn’t find anything - no pawprints, footsteps, or any other signs of intruding.

When they came back to the cottage, Richard scratched his head and tried to avoid the other man’s eyes. “Can you promise me that you wouldn’t tell about this to the others?”

“My lips are sealed,” Paul said with a gentle smile. “It’s better for us to go to sleep before anyone wakes up.”

Richard didn’t make a move, and still embarrassed, asked: “Would you mind if I slept in your room tonight? I can take a mattress from my bed.”

Paul stepped closer to his friend. “You are always welcome to my room and no need to take a mattress really.”

They both crammed to Paul’s tiny bunk bed, more laying on each other than on the mattress. Even though it was uncomfortable Richard was happy when he didn’t have to spend the rest of the night alone.

“Good night,” Paul said and pressed a light kiss on his friend’s cheek. “And sleep well, dear. Don’t hesitate to wake me up if you are still scared.”

“Good night…and sorry about this.”

“It’s fine…” Paul muttered and rested his head on Richard’s chest. Within seconds, he fell asleep while the other man remained awake, staring at the ceiling and trying to find a bearable position under his friend.

Eventually, after an hour or so, Richard managed to sink into the edge of consciousness - _finally, some sleep_, he thought, relieved. Maybe he had been wrong in the end - neither of them hadn’t seen anything. Maybe they would laugh at this tomorrow morning.

But abruptly, his ears caught something unusual: a creak of a door, shortly followed by a thump.

_Did someone enter here or what the hell?_

He stood up immediately, flight or fight-mode once again activated.

“Paul, d-did you hear that?” he stuttered when slight panic was rising inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> This movie actually scared me shitless when I was 13...


End file.
